A Little Help From My Friends
by Ntico25
Summary: What if one day you woke up and were told you were the key to ending an age old war? That's what happens to Sora in this story of action and adventure. Rated T for some bad Language and Violence. Warning: Spoiler for the end of AC2.
1. The Begining

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this story excluding (a) the plot and (b) any original characters.**

**AN: This is my first story so don't hate me if it is bad. Any Italian words are courtesy of Google Translate. Thanks to everyone who reviews to let me know how i did on my first work.**

_Drip... drip..._

_That sound... what is it?_

_Drip... drip..._

_It sounds like... water?_ I thought as I opened my eyes. I took a moment to observe my surroundings. I was in a small dark room with a lonely window on the wall opposite of me. There was also a chair on the left wall that looked very ornamental, despite the overall appearance of the room. The water I heard was coming from a pipe that was over by the window. The walls were made of brick, and to my right, there was a door that was unlocked.

"Well, however I got here, this is how I'm getting out." I summoned the Keyblade into my hand and went to the door. I stopped in front of it and listened to the other side.

"Well I can't believe you brought him here, Ezio, you stupid bastardo! He isn't supposed to be here when the plan isn't ready yet!" shouted a deep voice from the other side of the door.

"I brought him here because I think he can help us with the Templars, without us having to kill him." explained Ezio. I opened the door a minute bit and peered outside of it. Right outside there stood a hefty man in an old fashion Renaissance outfit, and a thin, slightly built man in white robes. I waited a few more minutes for them to move, and when they didn't, I burst out of the room and stood in a defensive stance with my Keyblade in front of me.

"Who are you, and what do you want from me?" I shouted at them waiting for them to attack me.

The fat man looked at me and laughed. "Well if it isn't the marmocchio. How are you? I take it you had a nice little nap. I'm Mario, and this is my nephew, Ezio."

"Ciao, and I assume that you are the one that they call Sora? Or are you Roxas?" asked Ezio. He shook my hand as I put away my Keyblade and grabbed his hand for firm handshake.

"I'm Sora. Roxas has long since joined me. So why do you two need me?" I asked, "And where am I?"

"You are at the Auditore Villa in Monteriggioni. This acts as the headquarters for the Assassini in all of Italia. We have brought you here because we believe you hold the "key", so to speak, to defeating the Templars and ending the war between us." explained Mario.

"How can I help? I mean, I can only unlock doors and hearts and stuff, not really helpful in ending a war." I inquired.

"And that's what we need you for, to unlock the door to a vault that contains the Pieces of Eden." Ezio said. I gave a brief nod and asked what we had to do. "Sora, me and you have to go to Roma, that's where the Vault is, as well as that figlio di una cagna Borgia."

"Ok, when you guys are ready, let's go." I summoned my Keyblade and walked towards the door.

Ezio explained, "Actually Sora, you need to prepare for this too, you need to learn the ways of the Assassini. We are a blade in the crowd, invisible until we need to strike, and only those who are not innocent feel the sting of our blades."

I gave a small nod showing that I understood, and then asked, "Do I get any cool weapons?"

"Well, we could always travel to Venetia and talk to Leonardo," Suggested Mario.

"Who's Leonardo?" I asked.

"He is one of the most brilliant minds in all of Italia" explained Ezio, "How do you think I have this?" Ezio flicked his arm, a blade shot out of his wrist. I jumped back, startled at the sudden sight of the blade.

"Is that coming out of your arm?" I asked almost sickened.

"No it is called a Hidden Blade, and is the most important weapon to an Assassino," explained Mario.

"Cool, let's go pay Leonardo a visit," I said.

"Let's saddle up then, and head to Venetia," proclaimed Mario.


	2. Birth of an Assassin

We arrived at the beautiful city of Venice, with the canals running through the city like veins through a lovely woman. The lights that came through the shops and houses were a stunning view. The moonlight reflected off the water in a most glorious fashion that left me gasping for breath at the beauty of it. The smell of the water was slightly revolting, but the sounds were also very beautiful.

"Just over here, Sora. Not much further," said Ezio as he pointed to a building coming up on the left.

"So what exactly does Leonardo do?" I inquired as we came closer to the door of the building.

Ezio explained, "Leonardo da Vinci is one of the greatest painters, and engineer, in all of Italia. He has helped me through a lot of problems over the years, including one where he built me a flying machine. He is very advanced in cryptic code, which is how he fixed my Hidden Blade and improved upon it. Now not only do I have two at my disposal, but I also have a hidden pistol and a poison blade!"

"So he is worth his merit. Excellent, do you think he would be able to work with the Keyblade?" I asked Ezio.

"Decisamente," Ezio said as he knocked on the door of the building.

A young man answered the door and looked at me, then to Mario, then finally Ezio. "Ah! Ezio! How have you been? Have you brought me anymore Codex Pages?" Leonardo asked in a very warm tone.

"No, Leonardo, but I have brought this young man in need of an adjustment to his weapon," Ezio explained.

"Oh, how so? Oh! Where are my manners? Come in, come in! Sit down. Now, let me see your armament, young one." I summoned the Keyblade and handed it to Leonardo. "Ah, this is an intriguing sword, and how do you wish to have it altered?"

"I was hoping you could make it into a Hidden Blade like Ezio here has," I told Leonardo.

"Ah… that is a nice choice, but do you think you could tell me what this sword is made of?" asked Leonardo as he looked at the blade from various angles.

"I don't know what it is made of, exactly, but it has some magic properties. It can transform using these items," I explained, pulling the key charms out of my pocket, "and it adds various effects to my Keyblade."

"Eccellente! I will see what I can do. While I work, have a seat over there," he said, pointing over to a bench near a wall. Ezio, Mario, and I went over and sat on the bench. I looked around the room seeing a ton of paintings, schematics, and papers with a whole lot of math. I observed Leonardo himself, noticing that he was dressed in clothes similar to Mario's, albeit a little puffier. That brought forth a question in

"Hey, Ezio, what year is it?" The room around me dissolved into a big open space that was a stark white color. Graphics of DNA zoomed by in a serpentine fashion. Places from Italy flashed before my eyes. "What is this?"

A voice with a British accent resonated throughout the room. "I believe I can answer that for you. You are in a machine invented to look back at a person's 'genetic memories', called the _Animus._ We brought you here to help our friend's ancestor, Ezio, unlock the Vault in Rome that a man named Rodrigo Borgia tried to unlock back in 1499. Ezio stopped him, but after that the Animus has no record of anything until about a month later, where Ezio's uncle is killed."

"We? Who's we?" I asked the mysterious voice.

"We have a whole team of Assassins that are working on this project. One of them is Ezio's descendent, Desmond Miles. Our computer wizard is Rebecca Crane. Lucy Stillman is also an operator of the Animus. And I am Shaun Hastings, an organizer of the Assassins in the field."

"Ok, so I'm just here as a way to relay the information that happens in that vault. Is Desmond in here too?" I asked Shaun.

"Right here, Sora," a voice said from behind me. I whipped around and saw Desmond standing right behind me in the same robes Ezio was wearing, with his hood down. He looked exactly like Ezio in almost every way. From the scar on his top lip, to the look of his eyes. "Hey, I am the one that is controlling Ezio's actions through your time in the Animus, but it is still his memories, so they will play out as they did when he experienced them, with you added to them."

"Right, so when will Leonardo be ready with my Keyblade?" I asked Desmond.

"About now, I would guess," Desmond said. The whiteness of the room around us dissolved into the familiar look of Leonardo da Vinci's workshop. Leonardo held up a small trinket and exclaimed happily, then walked over to where Ezio, Mario, and I were sitting on the bench.

"Fantastico! It is done, Sora. Here is the key to transforming your sword," Leonardo said handing me a charm that looked like the symbol on Ezio's belt. I latched the charm onto the chain of my Keyblade. A flash of light, and it was gone from my hands.

"What happened to my Keyblade?" I asked Leonardo with a look of confusion on my face. I looked all over my body to see if anything had changed, and for the first time, I noticed that my magic clothes had turned into a set of black robes similar to Ezio's, but with the usual keyhole on my belt.

"Summon your Keyblade, bring it forth," Leonardo told me. I nodded and concentrated on the Keyblade. I thrust my arms out to my side, and two blades extended from beneath my sleeves. I looked at them in amazement, gazing in wonderment how they gleamed in the dim light of the workshop. "And you have a sword in case you get in a stick situation."

"Wow, these are amazing! Thank you, Leonardo. Ezio, I'm ready for my Assassin training," I said, a determined flare in my soul.

"Then we shall start immediately, and then you will be ready," Ezio told me. We turned to leave the workshop when the room turned dark. Dark creatures poured out of the wall and lunged at the cowering form of Leonardo.


	3. Loss of Safety

The dark creatures were slowly moving towards the paralyzed form of Leonardo. Their movements were erratic in nature, and they possessed nothing but the darkness in their soul. They moved closer and closer.

"Leonardo, MOVE! Ezio, let's go!" I shouted to them. Leonardo finally moved farther away from the oncoming threat. That was a big mistake. The dark creatures surged forward at incredible speed and swarmed onto Leonardo. The darkness consumed him, and he disappeared in a blob of black. The creatures dispersed, and where they had just been, was the soulless body of Leonardo da Vinci.

"You mostri! You will pay for this!" screamed Ezio. He ran forward with his Hidden Blades out, and slammed them down into the heads of two of the creatures. They exploded in a burst of light that lasted only a second. I joined into the fray and shot out my Hidden Blades. I stabbed two of the creatures in the mid-section, and they exploded as well.

"There are too many of them," shouted Ezio, "what do we do?"

"Use your sword!" I shouted back. I summoned my Keyblade and started attacking the dark creatures. There were multiple explosions of light as the number of creatures diminished considerably. Ezio slashed about ten of them in a single swing, wiping out nearly all of the rest. I shot out my Hidden Blades again and took out the last one with a blast of fire.

"It's over..." I said, panting from the exhaustion of the fight. The sound of crying was heard through the room, yet it was not Ezio, nor me. I looked around the room and saw Leonardo on the floor, water running down his cheeks, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Please... please... end my suffering, please!" sobbed Leonardo.

"Mi dispiace per il dolore ha portato su di voi. Requiescat in pace," Ezio said with a breaking voice, then he thrust his Hidden Blade into Leonardo's neck, killing him and saving him from the torture of living without a heart. "Without a heart... what do you mean by that, Sora?"

"The creatures that attacked us are called Heartless, they are creatures made by the darkness inside a person's heart. They are always trying to steal my heart because it is one of pure light. I am sorry that they got to Leonardo, but someone is controlling them here, and we need to stop them," I explained to Ezio.

He nodded and started to leave the building.

"Mario, head back to Monteriggioni, and we will come back before we head to Roma," commanded Ezio. I followed Ezio and we went to a nearby stable. We mounted a couple horses and left to a location that was unbeknownst to me.

Later…

We arrived at Florence, and we went to a mansion that had women dressed in very revealing dresses standing outside in groups of four.

"Wait out here for me," Ezio told me. He went inside as I waited for him to return. I passed the time by talking to a group of the women that stood outside the mansion. They were courtesans that worked out of the mansion, La Rosa Colta. Their leader was a woman named Paola. Just when they started to attempt to seduce me, Ezio came out and told me to come in.

"Greetings, Paola, how are you this evening?" I asked Paola, giving a kind bow.

"I am very well, and I assume that you had a little _chat_ with my girls out front?" she said with a little gleam in her eye.

"Yes..." I said almost uncertainly. Ezio turned to her and whispered something into her ear. She gave a small nod and turned to me. I examined her appearance; she wore black and white clothes, similar to a nun's, but shorter, more revealing, and lacier. She also wore a cross on a rosary around her neck. "Why are you wearing a rosary if you are a courtesan?"

She laughed and said, "All in due time, young one." She took me by the hand and led me out the back door. There were 2 groups of five courtesans, and she led me between the two groups. She explained to me, "I am going to teach you what I taught Ezio many years ago. The art of stealth includes being able to be unseen, but seen at the same time. The way to blend in with the crowd. This will prevent the guards from noticing you as you move about, conducting your business."

"Will it work against things that can sense me? Like the Heartless?" I asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, it will. When you blend with the crowd, they will be unable to detect _who_ the energy is coming from. Now let's go and have you learn this skill." We went off towards town, and we went into the crowd. We gently made our way through the crowd and passed guards.

"Hey Paola, you never answered my question. Why do you wear a rosary if you are a courtesan?" I asked in a curious voice.

"Not all courtesans are sinners. We use our bodies the way we want, but the Church doesn't look too kindly at that. So I am the leader of a church that I run out of La Rosa Colta to help and teach my sister's about God." And with that, we continued to move past the guards smoothly. They paid no notice to us as we passed them.

Then disaster struck, and it wasn't as easy to hide. One of the guards looked at my robes and suspected us as assassins. He raised his hand towards us, and a burst of darkness shot out into the crowd. The darkness formed into humanoid beings, 3 of them, with wide gashes for mouths. They sniffed the air, and looked around, unable to find us. I made my way slowly through the panicking crowd, closer and closer to the Heartless. I was finally close enough to strike them down. I extended my blades and stabbed two of them in the back. They shrieked as the disappeared, oozing away. The third one turned around and spotted me just as I slashed its throat with my left blade.

I went back to Paola, and we walked back to the mansion. "I've never seen the guards do that," panted Paola.

"Borgia must have exploited the darkness within his guard's hearts and amplified it somehow. I think it just made our mission that much more difficult," I explained. "Now we have to deal with these damn things while I'm still in training. This is bad, very bad." We arrived back at the mansion with Ezio waiting at the door. He asked us how my lesson went. I told him of the guards and the Heartless. Paola added how I killed them, which impressed Ezio a fair bit.

"Grazie, Paola. Now we must be off, it's time for Sora to get some fight training. Arrivederci," Ezio said as we prepared to leave for another unknown location to me.

**AN: Thanks for sticking with this for this long. I think this is a nice tribute to both games. please review and don't spare any thought.**


	4. A Lot More Personal

We arrived at the city of San Gimignano, which looked like a town from over a thousand years ago, with medieval looking towers. We rode to a building that looked like any other in the town. Ezio dismounted his horse and went to knock on the door. A hulking man answered the door carrying a very long two-handed sword.

"Ezio! How nice it is to see you il mio amico! Come in, what can I do for you today?" greeted the huge man.

"I am here to train my 'apprendista' to fight, and I figured you would be the best suited for it," Ezio explained.

"A fine thanks for considering me for such a task. Bianca and I will see to it you will be able to break bones with your bare hands!" the man exclaimed.

"Oh Sora, this is Bartolomeo, a man of great strength and valor," he told me, and added in a whispered voice, "Bianca is his sword, he loves it to death." We went inside and he led us down to the basement, where there was a ring set up for what I assumed to be fighting.

"Alright Sora, take off your armor and weapons, we will start with hand-to-hand combat," commanded Bartolomeo. I did as he instructed and entered the ring. Ezio entered opposite me and stood in a fighting stance. I mimicked his stance and slowly shimmied towards his position. I got close and launched a punch right at his face. All in one motion, he dodged the punch, grabbed my fist, threw me to the ground, and held my arm behind my back.

"Rule one Sora: Never expect an easy shot to work," he said. He released me and continued to say, "Rule two: When you have your enemy where you want him, finish him off." I tried to hit him again, this time faking an uppercut then going for a punch to the gut. It worked, and I knocked the wing out of him. I grabbed him by his shirt and punched him in the face, kneed him once, then head butted him. He was on the floor borderline unconscious. I backed off for a second to see what he would do. He started to get up, but I rushed him and kicked him down. "Good work, Sora, I didn't expect you to get me like that on the second try," he praised with a bloody lip.

"Aha! You have done well. Now pick up your sword and step into the ring with me," Bartolomeo commanded in his loud voice. He jumped into the ring and drew his mighty sword. I entered the ring and summoned my KeyBlade. He gave a mighty roar and charged at me. He swung his sword, and I stepped to the side just in time. As he was recovering and preparing for another strike, I unleashed a powerful swing right into his shoulder, which disorientated him. I landed a final blow to his side, and I asked him if he yielded.

He laughed and I offered him a hand to help him up. "You have done an exceptional job giovane. I need not teach you anything for you have the killer instincts of a warrior. If I may, how did you learn to fight?"

"I learned when I fought millions of Heartless to preserve the light of many worlds," I answered. He gave a hearty laugh, and we bid him goodbye, as we mounted our horses and returned to Monteriggioni.

Later... In Monteriggioni.

We arrived in town and walked the familiar road to the Auditore Villa. We noticed that the town was quieter than usual, almost like it was foreshadowing terrible events in the near future. We walked ever closer to the Villa, waiting for something to go wrong. All of a sudden, dark figures shot out of the alley ways all around us. They landed in a circle surrounding us. Ezio and I extended our Hidden Blades and prepared for a fight. The creatures finally came into the light, and they turned out to be the town's folk. We relaxed a bit as we found out who they were. Then an old lady charged at us with a dark look in her eye, a murderous look. I jumped forward and impaled the old lady.

She looked up to me and told me in a weak voice, "Thank you..." She slumped to the ground.

I shouted over to Ezio, "They're possessed! Kill them, they won't come back!" I lunged forward and killed two more of the town's people, getting thanks from them as well. Ezio took care of the last of them, looking broken for seeing such innocent people die at his hand. "Ezio, there was nothing we could have done to save them. We did the right thing by ending their suffering."

"Yes, let's put them to rest..." he said. We walked around to each one, closing their eyes and saying "Requiescat in pace". We kept walking, being wary of any more surprise attacks. A look of realization came across Ezio's face. "Uncle Mario!" he shouted and started sprinting towards the Villa. I followed behind him knowing what he was thinking.

We reached the Villa and burst through the door, looking for Mario through the many rooms of the Villa, when we came to the Sanctuary. Inside stood a figure that looked like Mario, except it was oozing black goo, and had animal like ears.

"Uncle Mario!" Ezio screamed, He rushed towards the creature and sought to sink his blade into its head. The creature turned at lightning fast pace and threw Ezio to the side. Ezio was sprawled on the floor from the pain, and I rushed to his side to try and aid him. "Don't let him get the armor!" Ezio commanded me. I did as he said and drew my KeyBlade. I rushed the creature and struck its head, which caused it to fall to the side. It turned to me and roared, then swung at me with razor sharp claws that would have killed me if I didn't dodge. I hit is again, this time in the leg, resulting in a sickening snapping sound that churned the stomach of Ezio. I took my chance and sunk my Hidden Blade into the beasts head.

I laid down the creature, closed its eyes, and said, "Ti sono perdonati per le cose che hai fatto. Requiescat in pace." I went over to Ezio to tend to his wounds using some medicine I found in the Villa. I asked Ezio once he was well enough, "Why did you want me to protect the armor?"

"If they got ahold of the armor, they could have made a terrible monster, for that is the armor of my ancestor, Altaїr, who was a master Assassin," Ezio explained.

"Right, now Borgia has made this personal, even more so for you, Ezio," I said. We stayed and prepared to take down Rodrigo Borgia!


	5. AntiVirus Update

**AN: This is getting close to the end, so if you have any Reviews, please submit them about now. And now for the fifth chapter.**

**Warning: Spoiler about the "next" game in the Kingdom hearts series.**

The world around me dissolved into the stark white of the Animus _white room_, with only me and Desmond surrounded by the mysterious yet wondrous images. We stood there for what seemed like forever when a familiar voice came out of the nothingness.

"Hey there guys, why are there those... those monsters doing in history?" asked Shaun. "There is nothing in the Animus databases about them, but they show up right in front of your eyes."

"Well, this has happened before in the Disney Castle's mainframe. They were brought in through a file in Jiminy's Journal that they infected like a virus. It caused this whole fiasco that ended up allowing me and Riku an attempt at our Marks of Master, which we both obtained," I explained, "So maybe they snuck with my entrance to the Animus."

"That might be why," agreed Desmond, "but I don't know how we can fix it." We stood there and discussed what to do about the Heartless, when another voice broke in and suggested something.

"Do you want to see if I can run a virus scan over all of your files, Sora?" asked a female voice from nowhere.

"Yeah Rebecca, see what you can do," said Desmond. She started up the program, which turned the white room a sky blue color. There was a soothing, electronic, voice said an introduction to the software. Then the room turned red, and hundreds of small Heartless appeared before us. I looked over at Desmond, who was already prepared for the fight.

Heartless surged forward, into the waiting blade of Desmond's sword. I shot a throwing knife charged with the power of fire out into the crowd of Heartless, exploding on contact with their dark essence. I ran into the crowd and sliced twelve of them with one swing. Desmond threw six throwing knives, each scoring direct hits on their target. Many hours of fighting later, Desmond and I were panting from the effort of the fight.

"What... was... that?" I shouted between pants at the people at the controls.

"That was the effects of the anti-virus software. They brought the virus out to where they could be exterminated. And you guys make a great clean sweep," Rebecca joked. The viruses were cleared out, but there was still one that resisted the effects of the software. That one was the one that was in Rodrigo Borgia.

"So are you going to take us to the Vatican right now?" I asked them, a little mad.

"Yeah, let me just pull up the file," said Rebecca. The world around us finally formed around us, where we were outside of Rome, a few miles from the edge of the city.

"Alright, here we go Ezio," I said with a serious tone in my voice.

**AN: Another note, I just want to say to everyone reading this that I am going to be unable to Write during most of the school year due to an inability to access a working computer... Thanks, Nick.**


	6. Infiltrating the Chapel

**AN: Finally! The Sixth Chapter! This is the third to last chapter I am going to write for this story, which the end will be EPIC, maybe. Sorry this hasn't been in time with the other ones I wrote, I was busy...**

The stark white of the room vanished and the sight of the Vatican in Rome, looming and impressive. We looked upon the edge of the building in which we were going to ascend to our objective. We started to climb the building. I ran up the wall and caught hold of a window ledge. I pulled myself up and latched onto an ornament extending off the building. We continued to climb until we came just under the top of the ledge, when we noticed a guard patrolling the top with a bow and arrows.

"I'll take him out, then you go ahead and get the other one," Ezio said. He reached up and grabbed the guard by his ankle and threw him down into the water below. I rushed up onto the roof and ran my blade through the other guard's chest. Ezio popped up and we opened the gate that blocked off the next part of the roof. We moved on and killed the next four guards in the next part, hiding the bodies in the well that is in the center of the area. I climbed up and pulled the lever to open the next area.

We went into the next area, which was an open space with at least a dozen guards. They spotted us as soon as we cleared the door and rushed forward with their swords above their heads, ready to strike. We both stabbed two of them, each, with our Hidden Blades, then drew our swords and slashed at the two guards closest to us. We backed off and waited for them to attack us.

One of the guards made the mistake of slashing at me. I quickly dodged and sliced his legs out from under him. Another one attacked Ezio, who stabbed his sword in the guard's throat. We quickly dispatched of three more guards when a big man in a thick suit of armor and a huge, two-handed sword. He ran with surprising speed towards us, and brought down his sword upon us. We both jumped out of the way before it caught us, and I jumped up and sunk my Hidden Blade into his eye sockets. He slumped down to the ground, his lifeless body in an unflattering position (Trust me, it looked horrible).

We looked around for a way forward, and seeing none, we looked for a way up. We focused on a tower, and started to climb the tower. We climbed to the top using the various edges and decorations that adorned the tower. We got to the top of the tower when cries from behind made us turn around.

"Assassini! Assassini! Stop them!" A guard cried from the area we just left. Archers ran in and started to fire arrows at our position. We turned to the other side of the tower and saw two horses right below us. We turned to each other and nodded, and we jumped off onto the horse. We rode on the walls onward, when we came to a gap in the wall that was being repaired. We dismounted our horses and jumped the gap. It was easy considering there was a scaffold to help with the repairs.

We continued along the top of the wall, killing the guards posted along it, occasionally climbing a tower and leaping into a hay bale on the other side. We had some amazing kills, such as when Ezio jumped from the top of a tower and nailed two guards in the back of the head with his Hidden Blades. I slammed my KeyBlade right through a guard's chest as I hopped off the top of a tower, going straight through his heart. I was actually fun killing these demons, such a change from the Heartless I normally fight.

We reached an area that had a closed door. We looked down upon it from the top of a tower, noticed a lot of guards. We each picked out ten and went down to do the dirty work. Ezio leapt down and hid in a hay bale until two guards came by. When they did, he sprung out and stabbed each through the chest and pulled them in. He hides them and hides until I gave him a signal. I threw a dead guard over the edge of the tower, which two unsuspecting guards came to investigate. I took my chance and jumped over the edge. I threw out my Hidden Blades and stabbed them both through their spinal cords, killing them both on the spot. That was Ezio's cue to take out his group, while I started on mine. He shot one in the head, causing it to blow apart. I cast a thunder spell, killing half of my group in one blow. I killed the last of them with fire and blizzard spells that tore them to shreds.

Ezio finished off his group, then I climbed to a switch and flipped it, opening the door to an abbey. At the end of the hallway was a guard, behind him a switch that opened a door to his right. There were monks in the hallway as well, in groups of at least four. We made our way through, hiding in the groups of monks, making our way to the guard. Ezio was the first to make it to him, stabbing him in the stomach with his Hidden Blade. He pulled the lever and the door opened to another part of the abbey, with three more guards and another lever. We snuck through and killed the three guards. I pulled the lever and it opened to the Church in which The Spaniard was speaking to the patrons of the Church.

Ezio and I made our way slowly along a path over to where the Spaniard was standing. The path seemed like it was put there on purpose, like a sort of trap. We got to the end of the path, which was high above Borgia. Ezio stood there, eyeing his prey like an eagle about to feast. He tensed as he prepared to strike. The anticipation was building when all of a sudden he leapt and brought his blade right into Borgia's chest.


	7. What You Didn't See in the Game

The world around me dissolved once more into a white one, but this time was different. Ezio was still here, as well as Borgia. I was still perched on the platform above, and Borgia was on his back, Ezio very close to him.

"I thought... I thought I was beyond this. But I'm not. I've waited too long... lost too much... Requiescat in pace, you bastard," Ezio said extending his Hidden Blade to plunge into the Spaniards neck, when suddenly...

"I don't think so," The man below Ezio grabbed the papal staff and forced Ezio off of him with a mysterious energy. The room abruptly became normal again. Borgia stood and a radiant light came off of the staff he held in his hand. The members of the Church behind Ezio writhed and shrieked, as if they were being tortured within their minds. "How do you resist my power?" Borgia roared, his eyes glaring at Ezio. I noticed a pouch strung to his belt, its contents glowing as I stared in amazement.

"I see... so nice of you to bring me the Apple. Now give it here!" Yelled Borgia.

"Vai a farti fottere," Ezio told Borgia in a very menacingly low voice.

"Ha ha, a fighter just like your father. But rejoice my child, for you will be seeing him soon. You will give me the Apple."

"As you wish," said Ezio. He pulled a stone orb out of the pouch on his belt. He held it in his hands as he walked forward. He started to glow as it looked like he split into many people that looked exactly like him. These copies drew their swords, as did the real Ezio, and they attacked Borgia. Borgia swung and tried to trip the many Assassins that were coming after him. He failed and two clones slashed Borgia, leaving two gashes in his arm. He retaliated and stabbed his staff through one of the clones, making it dissolve away.

This onslaught continued until Borgia was almost completely lost. He stumbled back with a look of defiance on his face.

"No! You will not take this from me!" Screamed Borgia. He still had that look on his face, but it was joined by a look of cunning and trickery.

"It's finished, Rodrigo. Lay down your arms and I will make sure the end comes swiftly."

"Really, Ezio? And would you give up so easily were it the other way around?" Borgia slammed the end of the staff into the ground, sending out a shock wave that threw Ezio flying backwards. Borgia seemed to disappear, leaving only Ezio on the floor, with me watching from above. Ezio looked around, not seeing Borgia anywhere, pulled out the Apple once more to try and locate him. His hand looked like it got pinned to the floor when an outline started to glow above him. Borgia took the Apple from Ezio's hand and put it atop his staff.

"And now, to deal with you," he said to Ezio. He stepped back a few feet and slammed the staff on the ground once more. Ezio's body started to glow and rise off the ground. Rodrigo drew a dagger from his robes and stabbed Ezio through the torso with it. Ezio slumped to the ground as Borgia got away somehow. I was entirely focused on Ezio's unmoving figure, not moving until I was sure Borgia was gone. I jumped down to the floor and I went to make sure Ezio would live. He was barely conscience, and he told me:

"Find Borgia and kill him, end his life, and don't let him get into the vault." I nodded my head and looked around the room to find out where he had gone. I remembered what had told me earlier to prepare me as an Assassin. He said if I calmed my mind, I would be able to see the truth. I did as he said, closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I opened them; the world around me went a dark gray, except Ezio, who was blue, and two glowing points on either side of the wall. I walked over to them and pressed each one into the wall.

I calmed my mind again, returning my vision to normal, and saw that a secret door opened in front of the altar. I walked down the steps and through an ancient looking hallway, walking for what seemed like an hour. I came to the end, looking down upon Rodrigo Borgia who was pounding on a stone wall that wouldn't budge. I jumped down and walked slowly up to him.

"It's over Rodrigo."

"It is not over, not just yet, I will have the power of God!" He roared. The surface of his skin started to grow the color of ink, black and glistening. The color started to drip off of his appendages, collecting in a pool on the floor. It flowed faster off of him, and it started to take shape. It grew and grew, until it was the size of an elephant, with a humanoid form. It was massive, dark, and evil. Just the type I love to kill. I summoned my KeyBlade and ran at the growing figure. I jumped into the air and hovered, pointing my KeyBlade at the empty cavity where its heart should be.

A beam of light shot out of the end of my KeyBlade and lanced through the massive beast. The darkness of the creature slowly disintegrated, leaving behind a stunned man with the Pieces of Eden. I was standing in front of him a few feet away. I lifted my KeyBlade and pointed it at the man's chest.

"Le tenebre non prevarranno oggi, Rodrigo." A beam of light shot out of the tip of my KeyBlade and pierced the man's body. There was a purple energy radiating from his body as the darkness was released from his body. I started to take off the weapons I had attached to my body. I took off my Hidden Blades first, and tossed them to the floor. I threw my KeyBlade to the floor, along with a throwing knife I used. "Let's settle this like men. No weapons, no powers, no darkness, no artifacts."

"Yes! Let's!" he shouted as he rushed to tackle me. I jumped out of the way, sending him tumbling to the ground, as I kicked him whilst he was down. I backed off and let him get to his feet. He tried to hit me with a sucker punch, but I blocked it and countered with an upper cut to his jaw. He stumbled back, opening himself up for a furious barrage by me. I hit him many times in the torso, as well as his face.

When I finished, he didn't look the least bit hurt, though he did fall to the ground unconscious. I walked over to him to see if he was still alive, but the room around me suddenly turned white.

**AN: If you were expecting a better fight scene than this, then sorry, I didn't really want to write on 50 pages long.**


	8. The End

**AN: Thanks for sticking with me through this entire story. I'll soon be starting a new crossover for Kingdom Hearts, and it'll be a "scream". Ha ha ha. Anyway, on with the show.**

The white room was empty; no one else besides me was amidst the flowing animations of DNA. The room around me disappeared as I opened my eyes to a glass visor over my head. It receded back into the machine that I was sitting in, which resembled a lounge chair in appearance. I shot up in a flash.

"PUT ME BACK IN! I NEED TO KILL HIM!" I screamed at the people sitting around me, monitoring me. I shot out of the chair and I immediately tried to extend my Hidden Blades, but they weren't there. I gave up on them and I summoned my KeyBlade. I rushed at the man who was right in front of me, a tall, lean man, and slashed at him with a white hot fury. He dodged with a quick side step and brought his elbow right into the back of my head.

I landed face first on the floor, realization suddenly hitting me, and I started to sob into the stone. Someone came up to me and hold me, saying soothing words to me to try and calm me down. It was a woman, but I didn't know which one it was. I just sat there sobbing into her shoulder, muttering about letting him down.

I let him down.

I let him down.

I let him down.

Then I heard a sort of hissing sound coming from nearby, followed by footsteps coming over to where my and the woman were still on the floor.

"It's OK, Sora. You didn't fail him, you helped him finish the mission, you helped him defeat Borgia." A voice said next to me. I looked up through watery eyes at the face of Desmond. At that news, a smile broke across my still tear-soaked face.

"Il mio lavoro è fatto e ora devo tornare a casa," I told Desmond, finding the strength to stand. I backed up and looked around the room. I stared at the faces of Rebecca, Lucy, Shaun, and Desmond. I nodded to them and stepped back another step. A Dark Corridor opened and a figure in a black coat grabbed me and pulled me in, just as the corridor was closing.

"Thanks, Riku." I told the figure beside me. He handed me a coat similar to his. We walked through the portal, silently, already aware of what was happening back home.

The End

**AN: Finished! Finally! So review and tell me if there are any mistakes. Fino a quando ci incontriamo di nuovo!**


End file.
